Cuando me enamoro
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Gakuen-Semana culturan en la Gakuen. Antonio arrastra a su hermano para cantar una canción con el que diran sus sentimientos. Rusia x España   Holanda x Portugal


Otro shot made with a song! Wiiii! si ya creo que soy un mp4! Da igual...ahora esta canción la descubrí en una telenovela que mi ama veía conmigo (es que no echaban nada mas en la tele,que yo solo veo a Matias Prats!)(usuaria fan de Matias Prats,el puto amo del periodismo *¬*)...toma... a si que ahí grandes indicios de que seguro que la canción no os guste,pero eso ya al gusto... como siempre,cuan manía es mía,os dejo al final la canción correspondiente...no me hago responsable de que no os guste,ni,por causas obvias,en su defecto vomitar arco iris o por daños mas fuertes,vomitar purpurina.

**Disclairmer (o como se escriba -.-¡):**A parte de que ni la canción ni Hetalia es mio (ahí si lo fuera,kyaru...),no creo que haya que comentar que como cantan dos,esta vez para diferenciar, solo subrayo,es que es uno,cuando es el otro esta en cursiva,y si son los dos...pues obvio que estará en normal...quizás en algo me equivoque (eso no tenia que decirlo -.-¡)

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><em>Cuando me Enamoro<em>

_(es una sensación única que tan solo nos atrevemos a decir cantando)_

La gente estaba sentada en sus respectivas butacas del gran auditorio.

En semana cultural de la Gakuen Hetalia,había un apartado para una tarde de música,donde cada nación podía cantar,y obviamente,el premio era salir para ir al cine y cenar pizza gratis. Y claro estaba, que lo de la cena y pizza era para todos,ya que el verdadero premio para el que mas aplausos obtenía era muy cutre: un bono cultural de 100 pavos de cualquier rincón del mundo para gastar en cualquier tienda de las que te daban a elegir.

Paulo fue obligado por su hermano a cantar,por que,obviamente,el quería ir al cine a ver la última de Underworld con ese alguien especial. Claro estaba que cada uno tendría su bono para ir con alguien,que fueran ha hacer un dueto no significaba que habría uno para los dos,aun que claro, tampoco era un sacrificio ir los dos solos...¡un plan familiar!

La directora Helena les presento y los telones se abrieron. Ambos llevaban un micrófono que les habían dado,respiraron hondo y se miraron. El menor esbozo una de sus grandes sonrisas mientras que el mayor una pequeña sonrisa. Las demás naciones miraban al escenario sentados en sus butacas. Era obvio que estaban algo,muy poco,nerviosos. La música empezó a sonar y con ello, Antonio empezó a cantar.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,_

_porque te quiero,hey~_

_Y esta en mi ser oh~_

Si alguien con una mente salida...que narro!Hungría ya estaba grabando el momento y pensando que quizás estaba disfrutando de un momento de Iberoincest, pero claro...¡que pamplinas! ¡Todo el mundo sabía que a Antonio y a Paulo les gustaba alguien!...el problema para ella era quien,ya que por mucho intentar saber la verdad, no lo había logrado ni a tiros. Giro la cabeza para ver a Roderich, que estaba muy concentrado en escuchar la canción.

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Seria un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_

_De tus deseos_

"_haber...es que termine la canción e ir a preguntarle a ver si quiere ir a por un café...¿no es tan difícil,no? Pero seguro que ira a preguntarle a quien quiere a ver si quiere ir con el al cine...¿quien se fijaría en mi? Soy un monstruo para todos...¿por que no para el? Aun que siempre se acerca y...¡Animo!¡Tengo que decirle lo que siento antes de arrepentirme"_ Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Iván miraba a la única persona que había llegado a su corazón para quedarse:su sol, el dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón,su Antonio...¿Cuantas veces había soñado con estrecharlo entre sus brazos?¿cuantas veces habría querido besar aquellos labios?¿cuantas veces había soñado con el? Eso,y muchas mas preguntas se resolverían con la palabras muchas veces.

_Pero por dentro,_

_entiende que no puedo y_

a veces me pierdo

Habían naciones que se miraban disimuladamente entre ellos. Se notaban que entre los alumnos, habían amores secretos, y que,o por miedo o rechazo por no ser correspondidos, no hablan. Era como si la canción que cantaban los ibéricos tuviera como un canto para hacerles verse con menos disimulo del que ya intentaban tener.

Cuando me enamoro

_A veces desespero cuando _me enamoro

_Cuando menos me lo espero _me enamoro

_Se detiene el tiempo _

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro

Por mucho que su hermana tuviera razón, el no se atrevía a decirle de una (censurada) vez que el era la razón por la que poco dormía,por el que no prestaba atención en las clases,por quien no hacía prácticamente nada en clase,menos mirar por la ventana o mirarlo disimuladamente. Sabía que por el haría cualquier cosa,incluso dejar de fumar...si es que,aun que fuera el hermano de la peor persona que le caía en el mundo entero.¡Con lo que detestaba el español y va,y se enamoraba de su hermano! Pero es que el era lo contrarío al maldito come-tomates. Respiro hondo, lo tenía decidido: hoy se iba a declarar...y sin fumar. Pero claro...¿como se le dice al hermano de la persona que odias con todo el alma,que lo quieres con todo el alma?

_Si la luna sería tu premio_

_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño_

_Por ser tu dueño_

Lovino dijo maldición en su cabeza. Odiaba que el chico-vodka estuviese mirando así a su querido ex-tutor Antonio...a la vez,la belga moría de los celos por la atención que ponía el italiano en su ex- tutor. El chino quería matar al español por recibir la atención que el merecía de parte del ruso,y a su vez, el coreano quería matar al ruso por ganarse sin hacer nada el corazón de el. El ingles estaba mas serio que de costumbre,y no era por que su ex aliado y su ex enemigo estuvieran cantando juntos...era por las miradas de la gente...se notaba que con la canción,el amor secreto empezaba a ser asfixiante y quería salir,para que aquel lo gritase a los cuatro vientos. Pero estaba claro,el no quería caer para gritar que estaba por su emancipado hermano,a que sabía que el estaba por su gemelo. Aun que en realidad, el emancipado estaba por su ex-hermano y su hermano por Francia, que prácticamente disimulaba su gusto por el chico invisible por que no quería hacerle daño,ya que sabía que el,como adultero, solo sabría quitarle lagrimas al chico.

_Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_

_En tus sueños _

no sigues dormida,

_que es verdadero, _

_hey_ _No es un sueño_

La directora miraba el espectáculo que habían montado. Podría decirse que ella si que conoció a la madre de ellos antes de que muriera junto con su esposo cuando Roma fue ahí. Ella sabía que ellos habían sido las únicas victimas entre las naciones que habían sufrido. La recordaba perfectamente, y ellos habían recibido de ella,aparte del encanto, aquella hermosa voz para cantar. Se alegraba de poder recordarla de aquella forma.

Me alegro

_q__ue a veces el final _

no encuentres un momento

En un momento dado,Feliciano rompió con el aplauso y se lanzo a las escaleras arrastrando al alemán consigo para poder bailar,ya que no había sitio tal y donde estaba. Claro estaba,todo el mundo lo sabía,que el italiano amaba al alemán,otra cosa era que no sabían como interpretar las reacciones alemanas. Con el,Elizaveta dejo grabando la cámara mientras que arrastraba a Roderich con ella. Ya con la "fiesta" animada,la gente empezó a salir e intentar comer los miedos con aquel que les gustaba.

Cuando me enamoro

_A veces desespero _cuando me enamoro

_Cuando menos me lo espero _me enamoro

_Se detiene el tiempo_

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

El holandés y el ruso se quedaron en sus sitios. ¿para que bailar? Si no estaban con quienes querían y encima tener que hacerlo delante de ellos...buf...Los que no se animaban a decir lo que sentían, prácticamente se los cogían como pareja para bailar en aquella escalera. La directora suspiro,pero decidió dejar que se divirtieran con la excusa de que era semana cultural. Miro a su hijo,que intentaba seguir el ritmo con el chico que le gustaba...normal,que se divirtiera y no durmiera por una vez.

Sonrío (_Sonrío_)

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando _me enamoro

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

Me viene el alma al cuerpo (_al cuerpo_)

Sonrío_ (sonrío), _Cuando me Enamoro

Los gemelos habían visto divertidos como la gente empezaba a bailar al son de la canción,en como la gente por una vez se desenvolvía y confesaba sus sentimientos con la melodía,que parecía darles fuerzas para confesarse. Vieron que sus dos chicos no habían salido ni para hacer el gamba,que solo permanecieron sentados y aplaudiendo. No sabían como interpretar aquello como bueno o como malo. Saludaron antes de marcharse,y ante los aplausos y los gritos eufóricos de sus compañeros.

-Lo habéis echo estupendo-comento la directora cuando estuvo con ellos- Seguro que se lo habéis dedicado a alguien-ellos se quedaron mirando- en un momento dado,me recordasteis a vuestra madre. Enhorabuena

Ese,era el mejor alago que podían haber recibido de parte de alguien. Al salir,no se pensaban encontrar con los únicos dos que se quedaron sentados. Uno de ellos llevaba un girasol,mientras que el otro,un tulipán. Los hermanos se miraron en un instante,y cada uno se llevo a quien le gustaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>No se si es por vagancia o la aterradora idea de que mañana me toca trabajar...-.-¡<p>

Pero...¿me quedo bien?

La canción es cuando me enamoro de enrique iglesias y juan luis guerra:

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=4DO8GsIYfhQ

bueno...

agur^^


End file.
